Jordan Shaw
Special Agent Jordan Shaw is a veteran FBI agent and an expert profiler who worked with Castle and Detective Beckett when the Scott Dunn case turned serious. __TOC__ History Shaw and her team were introduced when Beckett's team found the second victim. Castle was very excited to meet her as he had read about her cases - including one case involving a killer called the 'Headhunter' who took his victim's heads - and began to give her and her high-tech equipment too much attention, leaving Beckett feeling slightly jealous. After discovering Dunn's patsy, Ben Conrad - the man he had set up for his murders - had apparently committed suicide, Shaw assumed that the case was closed, concluding that the killer had realized that he was going to be caught and had chosen death as the only way to escape, but Castle's analysis of crime scene photos prompted him to realize that the gun had been planted, as the killer had been holding the gun in his right hand when he was at the window, and it was in Conrad's left hand when he was found dead. As the case increased in intensity, Shaw ordered Beckett to stay away when they were in the field, as Dunn's goal was to kill her. Discovering Dunn's true identity, as a serial killer who wrote about his crimes as allegedly fictional novels, Shaw concluded that he had targeted Beckett in the belief that she was his perfect 'counterpart', representing a detective who was both real and imaginary. When Beckett disobeyed Shaw's order and chased Dunn through the city, Shaw suspended her from the case. Dunn kidnapped Shaw in order to lure Beckett to him; while kidnapped Agent Shaw never show any sign of fear, and bravely stood up to her kidnapper. Although Dunn attempted to trap the FBI team in the wrong building and then blow it up, Beckett and Castle would rescue Agent Shaw and capture Dunn. When leaving, Jordan thanked Beckett for saving her, and in turn Beckett said that she learned a lot from her and bade her farewell, reflecting with slight amusement that Dunn had achieved his goal of fighting 'Nikki Heat', as Beckett and Castle combined were essentially Nikki. Relationships While working with them, Agent Shaw had a good relationship with Castle, Beckett and the team. Although initially skeptical of his contributions, she realized that Castle was an important member of the team; at first Beckett didn't like Shaw's bossiness, but eventually Beckett began to admire and respect Shaw, and she reciprocated that feeling. She also has a close bond with Agent Avery and her team, treating them almost like family. She has a young daughter who she stays in regular phone contact with when away on cases, and every night her husband tells their daughter that mommy’s off slaying dragons. Notes Jordan mentions one of her cases from Phoenix, Arizona, when a serial killer called "Head Hunter" was killing women and switching they heads. This is very similar to the events of three episodes of the third season of the series Medium, when a pair of serial killers from Phoenix were killing women in that same way. However, Jordan did not appear in any of those three episodes (actually, it wasn't even mentioned that FBI was called in), and there the killer (who was believed to be operating alone) was called the "Re-capacitor". Jordan actually tells Castle "You should have been with me on the Re-capitator case." To which Castle replies: "What that guy in Phoenix who switched his victim's heads? That was your case?" Jordan nods. Shaw, Jordan Shaw, Jordan Shaw, Jordan Shaw, Jordan Shaw, Jordan